Version History
Back to main page Download here v2.1.6d (current and final) - Added compatibility for FML (Forge Mod Loader). This means the normal Modloader is no longer required. - The portable hole is now able to dig a hole through tile entities. Use caution when using this ability though. - while it should work fine 99% of the time, some mods might not like having their Tile Entities go AWOL for a few seconds. - Some minor bugfixes and optimizations. - Also: A secret suprise... v2.1.6c - Blocks like arcane seals, void chests and void interfaces should now be a lot happier about being moved by RP Frames or similar mod items. - The Wand of Equal Trade now only exchanges visible blocks (blocks with at least one side adjacent to open air or a non-opaque block. - Fixed some crashes with Mystcraft. - Using Arcane Tinkering Tools on blocks that force chunks to be loaded (teleport seals, void interfaces and chunkloading seals) will outline the loaded chunks with a particle effect. The effect remains for 2 minutes or until you use the tools again. Only the chunks loaded via TC chunkloaders will be displayed. v2.1.6b - Updated Forestry API usage. - Updated to newer Extrabiomes XL API. - Fixed issues with Void Interfaces and session changes where items would get lost/duplicated (Thanks to JRoush for the solution to this one). - Fixed crashes with certain items in the TC enchanters. - Fixed Soul Charm occasionally counting xp-orbs multiple times. - Fixed the way custom sounds are loaded/extracted which should improve compatibility with MCPatcher and solve some other issues people were experiencing with my custom sounds (once again thanks to JRoush). v2.1.6 - Added the ability to enchant tools like the wands, thaumium hoes, tinkering tools, etc. Also added a new enchant to go with these changes. This only works with the TC enchanters. - Goggles of Revealing can now be enchanted, but are now damagable. - Magic boosting seals now no longer causes taint charge to skyrocket. They are also slightly more effective. - Removed both the Herp and the Derp from the API. It no longer references classes that might not be present. It was actually pretty much unusable in its previous state. - Added Secret Sauce. - Added the Forestry API. TC items should pop into the correct forestry backpacks. - Wand of Water is a lot more squirty now and causes minimal damage to most mobs and not so minimal damage to others. It can also put out fires. v2.1.5b - Added support for Extra Biomes. - Fixed some bugs with the chunkloading seals. - Fixed some bugs with the void bracelet and teleport seals in general. - Natural tainted areas can now be larger than just a single chunk. v2.1.5a - Rebalanced the costs of the Occultic Enchanter. - Fixed a bug where some of the higher level enchantments weren't showing up in the Occultic Enchanter. - Added the ability to scroll through all the available enchantments if more can be placed on an item than can be displayed on a single screen. v2.1.5 - Added a few odds and ends. - The Hoe of the Mystic now only tills a limited amount of blocks before stopping. - The Axe of the Stream and Elemental Cutter now won't destroy themselves when multi-harvesting. - they will stop once they only have 1 durability remaining. - The behaviour of shift-harvesting for the elemental tools can now be changed in the config file. - Animated textures should now work properly in higher rez texture packs. - Arcane Furnace receives greater boosts in speed and multi-smelt chance from bellows than it used to. - Nitor can now be placed in the world as a light source. - Numerous minor tweaks and bug-fixes. v2.1.4 - Loads of minor bugfixes and balance tweaks. - Unnerfed natural taint areas a bit. - Vastly improved the handling of the Flying Carpet. - Added some custom enchants. - The main ability of the Pickaxe of the Core has been toned down. Instead of breaking multiple blocks it instead automatically smelts any items you mine. - Portal seals and void interfaces keep the chunk they are placed in loaded at all times. In addition two new seals have been added: Magic+Earth and Magic+Earth+Earth. These seals keeps a 3x3 and 5x5 area of chunks loaded around where they are placed. - Boot's speed boosts should work now... finally. All the boots also now allow you to step up 1 block without having to jump. - Loads of new stuff as well. v2.1.3b - HOTFIX: Carpet isn't as homocidal in survival mode anymore and it's duration bar doesn't overlap the health/food bars. - Numerous bug fixes. - Added a couple of new items and seal combinations. - Fixed (hopefully) the problem with the aura being shared between various dimensions. Please report if you find any further issues with this. - Tweaked the way taint spreads and how taint charge effects the aura to make it a lot less aggressive. - Tweaked world gen (its a bit more generous now). - Condensers now produce depleted crystals instead of tainted crystals. Using an upgraded condenser with tainted crystals will also produce depleted crystals. - Crystalizers can now be used on crystals that are not depleted to change their type. - Void bracelets do not require a vis crystal to functions anymore... of course, nothing in life is free. Like normal portals they cause damage to the local aura in both the source and destination chunk. v2.1.2 - Pickaxe of the Core can once again point you towards crystals - Naturally spawned crystals can once again spawn with more than one crystal - Ore crystals can now grow even if the aura isn't charged, but the chance is much lower. - Increased the success chance of the wand of reversal - Opening a monolith created in a 1.2.3 world should no longer flood the surrounding chunks with taint. v2.1.1 - Hotfixed condenser not working after running out of crystals. - Natural spawning tainted areas are now much rarer, but you can configure their rarity in the config file. - Taint spores only make an appearance when taint levels rise above 66%. - Dark infuser should behave itself now. - Vis Purifiers also generate taint suction now. - Fixed Concentrated vis recipe. - Traveling trunks now remember how many slots they have. - A few other minor bugfixes. v2.1 - Aura growth from crystals only occurs when the aura or taint dips very low (below 10% of max). However harvesting crystals now damages the aura. This was changed since eventually auras would max out in "unused" chunks. - High or low auras doesn't create grasslands or deserts anymore. It was causing too many problems. It will eventually return however in some other form in a future update. - Pre-tainted chunks can now spawn in the world. - Crystals spawns are now determined by biome, with certain biomes spawning more crystals of a certain type: e.g. deserts will have more fiery crystals. - Conduits and vis flow has been redone completely. It is now a suction based system with blocks that require vis causing negative pressure in the conduits and this pulling vis towards themselves. - The elemental tools (pick of the core, etc.) have been nerfed a bit. Each block mined by the axe and pick now damages durability and the sword is much slower when you use it to fly. A fourth tool (shovel) has been added. The axe right-click has been moved to the shovel and has gained a new ability in its place. - Portal seals within the same network doesn't automatically cycle between destinations anymore, you can right click to cycle now. - Totems of Dusk/Dawn have bigger effects on the aura and actively grow or decrease the spread of taint. - Loads of bugfixes, rebalancing and ease of use improvements. - Most blocks and seals can now be turned off if a redstone signal is applied. - Enchanter has been completely redone. It now shows the item levels and it is much cheaper to enchant items. - Couple of new seals (water+magic for instance is a healing seal) and Crystal ball now holds a record of all your discovered seal combos. - Added Thaumonomicon which holds a record of all your research discoveries. - Research has been rebalanced: : - Artifacts give bigger bonuses. : - Base failure/loss chances are a bit lower. : - Base success chances are a bit higher. : - Bookcases and brains give larges bonuses. : - You can't research items if you haven't completed the research for a precursor item. For example you won't get a theory for Meteor boots till you have discovered Seven League boots. : - A lot more items can result in specific theories instead of just fragments. - Arcane furnace is more expensive to craft, but gains a bigger bonus from bellows. - Tanks don't like being full of taint anymore. They really don't. - Monoliths now only spawn their "extra bits" once unlocked and the blocks spawned are the destructable kind. Only the monolith itself remains indestructable. - Air+dark+dark seal now place items in all containers and looks for containers up to two blocks away. - The replanting seal looks for wheat seeds from any container within 2 blocks and plants them. v2.0.2 - The Aura and Taint cap in zones have been halved by default. Existing worlds will be converted to match the new numbers. This means taint is more of a threat and vis is easier to deplete. A new setting has been added to the .cfg so you can tweak the numbers of you don't like this change. - A few new items have been added to help you manage Aura and Taint. Researchable of course. - Taint spread code has been optimized a bit. - Tallgrass won't replace grass blocks in high vis areas. - Wand of fire isn't infinite anymore. - Nor are Cinderpearls. - Fixed goofiness with Portals and Void interfaces. - The dupe bug with void interfaces is also fixed (hopefully). Please report if you it rears its ugly head again. - Totems of dawn and silverwood trees are much better at preventing the spread of Taint now. - Vis crystal spawning is now weighted by biome instead of world height. - Several other minor bugfixes. v2.0.1 - Crystals should no longer appear above Steve's head. - When you completed all the research in a category you will receive your fragment of knowledge back if the research cycle is successful with a chance of gaining a second random fragment. - Totem of Dawn and Totem of Dusk have new recipes and are both in the tainted research category now. - Fixed flatland crashes. - Tank vis dupe bug fixed. - Sword of Four Winds and Pick of the Core no longer have the same item id. - Arcane Bore and Duplicator don't have the same recipe anymore. - Numbering on discovery gui is fixed - All types of wood logs can now be enchanted. - Wand of Reversal now has a higher chance of success. v2.0 - Complete overhaul, it's like a whole new game! Back to main page